


Where Do the Wild Swans Go? - Cover Art

by yellowermine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowermine/pseuds/yellowermine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanart made for the Swan Queen Big Bang: Four Letter Words. It was inspired by the fanfiction Where do the wild swans go? by AtomicSky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtomicSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicSky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where Do The Wild Swans Go?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848231) by [AtomicSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicSky/pseuds/AtomicSky). 



> First of all I'd really like to say thank you to the mods for once again making this event possible, without their hard work we wouldn't be able to enjoy such an incredible fandom experience.  
> And to AtomicSky, who's been so patient and encouraging in those past weeks, we've both struggled a bit but we totally made it to the end and I'm really glad we've got to work together on this project!  
> As always every kind of feedback is much appreciated either in the comments or you can come find me on Tumblr at [spoonofevil](http://spoonofevil.tumblr.com).


	2. Emma Nolan file

 

**[[Full size manips can be found here](http://imgur.com/a/xThOI)]**


End file.
